headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Pepper (TCM)
Pepper is a fictional murder victim and supporting character featured in the Texas Chainsaw Massacre film series. Played by actress Erica Leerhsen, she appeared in the 2003 remake of The Texas Chainsaw Massacre. Biography Pepper was a hippie girl from Arizona who was hitchhiking through West Texas in 1973. On August 18th, a van of youths including Kemper, Erin, Morgan and Andy picked her up in El Paso on their way back from Mexico. Pepper developed an attraction to Andy and felt that their meeting up was "synchronicity". As the group traveled on to Travis County, Pepper and Andy spent most of the time in the back of the van making out. On August 18th, the group picked up a hysterical teenage girl walking down the road. They were all fairly concerned about her appearance, and the situation only worsened when the girl produced a revolver and blew her brains out. Everyone freaked out, but Pepper seemed to take it the worst, and was either too high, or too emotionally unstable to contain herself. The group stopped at the Cele Community Center in the hopes of getting some help, or at the very least, reporting the incident. Pepper and Erin also tried to avail themselves of the outhouse out back, but after seeing how filthy it was, decided otherwise. Pepper then sprayed down the inside of the van with air freshener. She journeyed along with the group to the Old Crawford Mill, where they had hoped to find the local sheriff to aid them. Instead, all they found was a strange little boy named Jedidiah, who told them that the sheriff was at home getting drunk. The group eventually found themselves at the Hewitt residence. One by one however, each of them began turning up missing. It wasn't until nightfall that Pepper realized that the family was a group of psychotic cannibal serial killers. When one of their clan, Thomas Hewitt, came after Erin and she, they tried to escape in Kemper's van, but this proved fruitless. Pepper tried running away from him, but Thomas caught up to her, and ran a chainsaw through her back while she was lying face-down in the dirt. Texas Chainsaw Massacre, The (2003) Notes & Trivia * * Pepper is the second female character seen in The Texas Chainsaw Massacre after Erin. * She is the third person to die in The Texas Chainsaw Massacre and the second victim of Thomas Hewitt. She is also the second female character to die in the film, after the teenage girl, who committed suicide. * Chronologically, Pepper is the seventh on-screen victim of Thomas Hewitt if one takes into account his victims from the prequel film The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning. * Playing the role of Pepper is actress Erica Leerhsen's fourth feature film role and her second film in the horror genre. She also played Erica Geerson in Book of Shadows: Blair Witch 2 in 2000. See also External Links * * * The Texas Chainsaw Massacre at Wikipedia * The Texas Chainsaw Massacre at the TCM Wiki References